Such an electric shaver is known from EP-A-0,176,128. A disadvantage of this known shaver is that the motor is accommodated in the shaving head so that the shaving head is bulky and inconvenient in use. During use the comparatively large weight of the shaving head results not only in a poor balance but also in poor contact between the shaving head and the skin.